


Holiday Edition

by Kerrigore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrigore/pseuds/Kerrigore
Summary: The perfect gift for the one who means the world.A Reverse AU for the Reaper76 Secret Santa 2k18.





	Holiday Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokt0rGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/gifts).



Strike Commander Gabriel Reyes was everything one would expect from his title: dutiful, fiercely intelligent, and as good looking as his statue outside of Overwatch Headquarters. Better, if Jack was being honest, but he wasn’t going to inflate Gabriel’s ego even more than usual. Gabriel did that well enough on his own. He’d taken to the spotlight well, thriving like a star theater actor.

The holidays were fast approaching, and Gabriel was the target of what Jack thought were way too many merchandise deals. There’d been posters, and calendars, and shoes, and kitchenware, a hover car, a toothbrush, some items he’d rather not mention (especially since he’d used them), and of course, children’s toys.

Jack sat in Gabriel’s office, legs crossed, on a couch opposite his desk. Gabriel was occupied with the design representative from the Hanamura Toy Company. He had a case open, and was showing Gabriel the pre-production models of the Overwatch Strike Commander Action Figure. The company had hoped to get them out before Christmas (the marketing team had already started an aggressive advertising campaign), but a clause in the contract had allowed Gabriel creative control, and he’d been taking full advantage of it. 

Their living quarters had been a mess for months as Gabriel worked on the prototypes. Jack was glad it was almost done. As much as he loved seeing Gabriel experience Reinhardt levels of cheer, it would be great not to accidentally step on strewn plastic body parts in the middle of the night. He found himself reaching for his foot to rub it, stopping instead to shift positions in his chair.

“I hope these meet your approval, Commander,” the representative said, smiling. Jack noticed him nervously tapping the toe of his dress shoe against the floor. Poor guy. 

Gabriel examined the 12-inch likeness of himself, no doubt inspecting every seam of the outfit, every joint of the figure. After a long pause he said, “I think you really outdid yourselves. This is great.” 

The representative looked like he’d been pulled ashore after nearly drowning. “I’m glad, sir.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t want to disappoint the guys at marketing,” Gabriel said with a slight grin that made Jack internally chuckle. “It was nice working with you.” He extended a hand.

“You as well, sir.” The representative took it and they shook. He packed up the prototypes except the one Gabriel was holding, and left the office with a polite nod.

Jack spoke through his fist, trying to imitate a microphone, “And another one narrowly escapes with his life.”

“C’mon Jack, I’m not  _ that _ bad to work with.”

“You can be a little intense when you’re invested in something.”

“Passionate is the word I’d use,” Gabriel said, leaning back in his cushy leather chair. “Action figures are very serious business Jackie.”

“Right.”

“So how’d the mission go?”

“Textbook,” Jack replied. “McCree stole a motorcycle. Genji took out some cartel members. The report is in your inbox. Read all about it.”

“Sounds like a real page turner.” Gabriel sighed. “I missed you.”

Jack got up from his chair, still in Blackwatch body armor, and strode over to Gabriel’s desk. He leaned down and kissed his husband. “I missed you too, Gabe.” He scooped up the action figure, pressing a button on its back beneath the tiny duster coat. It punched the air. “But it looks like you’ve had enough to keep your mind busy without me.” 

“Not busy enough.”

Jack scoffed and shook his head, though his attention was on the toy. He tried not to bring it up, but Jack couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at what Gabriel had. Jack was proud of Gabriel, always. He did what Jack didn’t want to, and did it well, and Jack was fully aware of the irreplaceable services Blackwatch provided, but he  _ was _ only human. It would be nice to be noticed by the world sometimes too, to be sought after, to make some kid on the other side of the world happy. He’d even settle for something lame like a Jack Morrison frisbee.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

Jack cleared his throat, meeting Gabriel’s gaze. “Yeah. Got lost admiring the workmanship. This is going to be a big hit this year. I can tell.”

Gabriel raised his brow. “Jackie. I know when something is going on underneath that blonde mop.”

“It’s nothing important.”

“If it’s bothering you, it is to me.”

“I’m just being petty Gabe, I promise.” His stomach grumbled. Jack motioned to the door. “You want to go take a shower and grab a bite?”

“Sure.” Gabriel stretched as he stood up. He slung an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “I’ll take you out. Any place you like.”

“That little eatery on the other side of town. I want a garbage plate,” Jack said.

Gabriel chuckled. “Impeccable choice as always my love.”

“I’d hope so. I picked you, didn’t I?”

“That you did.”

They kissed again and left Gabriel’s office.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard for Gabriel to figure out what had been bothering Jack, and as usual, he had it handled. He just had to wait for the right moment.

The days came and went, and soon Christmas was upon Overwatch Headquarters, party in full-swing. Gabriel was doing his yearly mingling with staff, trying to keep an eye on the eggnog drinking contest that was going on in the corner of the main hall. Dressed in holiday sweaters, Ana and Jesse were both in the middle of chugging a boot. They were surrounded by a cheering crowd. Torbjörn, Genji, and Reinhardt were there to keep the eventual loser on his feet. As good as Jesse was, he should have known better than to mess with Ana. 

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

“Commander?”

Gabriel excused himself and turned toward the source of the voice. Lena was standing beside him holding a wrapped present. “One holiday surprise, special delivery.”

“Thank you for hiding it Lena.” He took the gift. “Jack’s a real snoop when it comes to presents.”

“I’m sure he’ll love whatever you got him.” Lena beamed. “He’s outside by the statue, if you were wondering.”

“I was just about to ask if you’d seen him. Enjoy yourself Lena,” he gave a wave as he walked out.

“You too Commander! Merry Christmas!”

Gabriel found Jack sitting between the feet of his statue, cup of hot spiced cider in hand. Snow flurries danced against a black sky. The flakes settled on Jack’s jacket. His breath froze when he exhaled.

“So,” Gabriel motioned to the statue, “who’s the new husband?”

Jack shook his head. “Hilarious, Gabe.”

Gabriel stood at the base of the statue, looking up at Jack. He kept his hands, and the gift, behind his back. “Party too much for you?”

“I just needed to get some air.”

“Still grumpy you couldn’t find your present?” Gabriel sneered.

“Well yes I  _ —  _ I mean, no. I’m an honorable man, Gabe. What made you think I’d ever do such a horrible thing?”

“Because you’re impatient and hate surprises.” Gabriel held out a hand, motioning towards the cup. “Trade you.”

“You’re a bastard. Where did you hide it? I checked all of the usual places.” Jack handed Gabriel his cider and Gabriel gave him the present.

“And that, my dear Jackie, is why I gave it to Lena.”

He watched Jack poke at the packaging, trying to get a feel for what was inside. Gabriel had been sure to wrap the gift in a plain box, which Jack had quickly deduced, so he held it up to his ear and shook it.

“Oh, shit.” Jack stopped. “It’s not fragile is it?”

“Nope. It’s completely Jack Morrison proof. Now would you open it already?”

“Alright, alright.” Jack tore off the paper, opened the box, and removed the contents. His eyes widened. “Gabriel… is this? Did you…? I don’t know what to say.”

In Jack’s hands was a Blackwatch Commander Jack Morrison 12-inch figure complete with its own unique packaging.

“I know how bummed you were that you didn’t get any merch, so I designed that and had it produced as part of my contract. There may be a million mini Gabriel’s out there, but there’s only one of those. There’s only one Jack Morrison.”

Jack was silent, staring at Gabriel. Then, he was on top of him. Gabriel fell flat on his ass, dropped the cider, and was attacked by one of the most loving kisses he’d had since their wedding.

“Thank you,” Jack said. “I love you so much Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled with a warmth hot enough to melt the snow around them. “I love you too, Jack. Now, how about we get out of here and make use of some more of my merchandise, if you catch my drift.” He waggled his brow.

A handful of snow dropped on his face.

They both laughed. Jack got off him, scooped up his present, and broke into a run. Gabriel chased after him, snowball in hand. It was shaping up to be one hell of a Christmas. 


End file.
